Night time drinking
by zimmembrane13
Summary: This story takes place after bloodwing and angel was killed. Mordecai always ends up at Jack's door drunk and alone.


I don't own!

It was around 2 in the morning when Handsome Jack heard a tap at the door. He shrugged it off as the wind. There was no way any one could have got past his Hyperion robots. It was when the tapping turned into hard thumps did Jack become curious. Sighing he slipped out of his bed and sleepily made his way to the door. Clicking the open button he was surprised at what he saw. Standing in front of him was a very drunk Mordecai.

"What the fuck?"

Looking around Jack didn't see any of his guards or robots. All he saw was a familiar pile of corpses in the distance.

"Where are my men?"

Mordecai pointed to the pile and staggered his way pass Jack. He twirled around to face the masked man almost falling in the process.

"I've come to kill you Jack!"

Mordecai pulled out a pistol pointing it right at the dumb-folded man. It was hard for him to accept that the man before him was a serious threat. He had to keep reminding himself that the sniper always ended up killing his top men. Normally the sniper came alone but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Where are the rest of the Vault Hunters?"

"Not here I came alone."

Grinning in self pride that he knows the sniper so well he moved closer to the armed man. His smirk never leaving his plastic face.

"Why did you come alone? If you wanted to kill me why not bring the whole gang?"

Anger filled Mordecai's blurred vision. He threw the gun at Jack, sadly missing by a lot. Jack was starting do find it impossible to find the drunk as a threat.

"THIS IS REVENGE! You killed my BloodWING! My girl! She was my best friend and YOU BLEW HER HEAD OFF!"

Mordecai started to sob and hiccup at the same time. He made ungodly chocking noises. Jack stepped forward moving in closer to Mordecai. He was inches away from the man. The smell of alcohol caused Jack's nose to curl but he persisted. Gently he wrapped his index fingers lightly on the man's jugular.

"And you bastards killed my daughter so I think were about even."

Mordecai's anger simmered down a little. In his drunken state that did sound fair. He removed Jack's fingers and stumbled over to the bed. Flopping down he let out a gurgled grunt.

"Do you have any alcohol?"

Laughing a bitter sweet laugh Jack walked over to the Vault Hunter. Sitting on the edge of the bed he glanced across the room looking at nothing unparticular.

"I think you've had enough."

"Hey Jack can I ask you something?"

Looking down he was caught off guard by what he saw. Mordecai looked innocently up at the murderer, His cheeks red with intoxication.

"Sure why not. It's not like you're going to be able to remember any of this in the morning you drunk."

Ignoring the insult Mordecai reached up to tugged on Jack's night shirt.

"Did you love Angel?"

A flash of melancholy showed on Jack's face.

"Of course I did. She was my daughter."

Mordecai wanted to ask more questions but he decided against it. The pain he showed was real even if Mordecai hated him he knew how it felt to lose someone. Jack felt Mordecai's grip loosen. The sniper's eyes fell shut and he released a snore.

Jack could kill him but he didn't see the point. He tucked Mordecai in bed and began the task of collecting his things. When he was all packed he glanced over to the sleeping man.

"I don't know how you do this; I used my most elite men this time."

Jack was at Mordecai's beside now. Gently he caressed Mordecai's face, careful not to wake him.

"This is the third time you've found my hideout."

Jack's finger's traced the outline of Mordecai's lips. He continued to trace them moving slow and steady.

"But every time you find me you always forget everything in the morning."

Jack placed a soft kiss on the Vault Hunters lips. Mordecai didn't stir but stayed unconscious. Pulling away, Jack placed a bottle of pills on the night stand for Mordecai's hangover in the morning. He gave one last look before leaving the sniper alone.


End file.
